Revenge
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: An ATC of "The Lost ", Five Years Later...
1. Chapter 1

**"Revenge" **

This is my version of an the episode "The Lost" Five years later.

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I'm Done…

Revenge  
Pt.1

"Ahh, Miss Kitty, can you believe it's been five years? Look at her now. She's come a long way."

July proved to be a dry and hot time in Kansas, but everyone was looking forward to the huge celebration in Dodge City. It was also the town anniversary. The festivities were all planned.

With the air so still this way, it was definitely a morning Kitty would be up early. Unable to sleep, she was up and dressed, figuring there was a lot to be done. She could hear Sam down in the bar, getting ready for the days business, sweeping out the large room that would soon be full to the brim.

Descending the staircase, she noticed that Sam had ready, a pot of fresh brewed coffee. "Morning, Sam."

"Oh, good morning, Miss Kitty. You're down early."

Shaking her head and smiling, "Sam, the air is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. I couldn't sleep, besides shortly, we should be busy."

"Yes, Ma'am, and we're all ready for 'em."

"Well, that's good, Sam. Will you be alright here for a little while?"

"Sure, Miss Kitty. There a problem?"

"Oh, no. Not a problem. I just wanted to take some things out to Bess Ronniger's place."

"Oh, sure. Mr. Jonas sent over those things you asked for. If you'd like, I'll put them in the buggy for ya?"

"Thanks, Sam, I appreciate that. I shouldn't be long. Festus offered to ride out with me, so I'll be able to handle everything."

The sound of jingling spurs was like an announcement that Festus was on his way. "Morning, Miz Kitty, Sam."

"Aw, see here he is now. Morning, Festus. Coffee?"

"Sure I will, if'n we got the time?"

"Oh, Festus, sit have a cup. I'm not in a rush. Are you sure Matt don't need you here today?"

"Nah, Newly be a lookin' out for things and Matthew is a heading fur Jake Worth's place."

"He is?" Kitty said arching a brow.

"Yeah, Jake needed him to come out bout a land problem."

"Oh, he didn't say anything. Oh well, I guess I'll see him later."

**Ronniger Farm**

Will and the boys were working out at the barn, shoeing a horse, and Bess was getting the children fed and ready for the day. "Momma," Mary yelled out. "When can we go shopping for a new dress?"

Bess quietly shook her head. "Land sake, girls. One of these days I'll be able to keep up with the growth spurts in this house."

As she was talking she heard a wagon approaching. Exiting the front door, she noticed a woman and two men. "Well, good morning, Folks. Is there something I can help you with?"

At first they said nothing. Then one of the men said, "We just be needing some water for the horses."

"Sure, can do." She showed them to the well and offered them a chance to sit a spell.

"No, that won't be necessary." The gravel voiced woman said. "We need to be making our way to town. Don't want to miss the celebration."

All the while, one of the men was watching the children, just staring, unsure why but something was making him pay close attention to the girls. As they pulled away, thanking Bess for the water, he looked back over his shoulder, then said, "Ma, don't know why but she looks like we know'd her."

"What you be taking bout, Eugene?"

"That little girl. The one with the yellow hair."

"Oh, Eugene, we don't be knowin' these folks. Just mind yer own self."

"But, Ma…?"

Quickly she back handed him. "Won't be telling you again."

As they drove their wagon down the dirt road, they passed Kitty and Festus and again he said, "Ma, did you see's her?"

"Eugene, you just be in the sun too long. We be in town soon and you can be cooling down some et the saloon."

When the children saw Festus and Kitty, they all came screaming. "Ma, we got company, someone's coming."

Then Robbie said, "It's Miss Kitty and Festus is with her."

"Well land sakes, kids. Give her some room."

"Hi, Bess."

"Miss Kitty? What are you doing out here today?"

"Oh, I just had a few things. I thought maybe you might get use out of the extra fabric and some other things." The little ones stood by her side. Smiling, she said, "Oh, and I think maybe there's some sugar candy in there too."

"Why, Miss Kitty, you didn't have to do this." Bess said grabbing her hand and leading her into the house. "Come on, kids, give us some room."

"Miz Kitty, I'll fetch these here things directly fur ya."

"Thank you, Festus."

"Now, Festus, you bring yourself in here and sit. I have plenty of food left from breakfast. You have some, you hear?"

"Why, Miz Ronniger…"

"Et', I won't hear any arguments."

Then from behind, another voice said, "Ya best listen. She's a tough one, Festus." Turning around, Will was standing behind them. "I learned, a long time ago, not to argue with Mother."

Sitting having coffee, Kitty noticed a few of the girls came running down the stairs.

"Walk please." Bess said softly.

It was Mary, Amy and Katie. Bess and Will decided to call her Katie after Kitty, seeing that she brought her into their lives.

"Oh my, Katie, you are growing like a weed right before my eyes."

Katie came over rather quickly, wrapping her arms around Kitty's neck. "I missed you." She said softly.

"Well, I'm here, like I said I would. I'm sorry I haven't been out sooner. Let me look at you."

Katie was 17 now. She had changed so much. Bess and Will had done a wonderful job with cleaning her up, teaching her to talk, even to read. It was a slow process, but with the love of the family, and the security, she knew she was safe.

"Well, are you girls looking forward to the celebration on the 4th?"

In tandem they all said, "Yes, Ma'am. Ma says there's gonna be a dance."

Smiling up at them, "Yes, that's right and I sure hope you will all be there."

"Ma, you said we can go."

"Ok, for a bit, but…"

"We know, we know."

"Oh, Bess, I'll be there and Matt, Newly, Festus. They'll be fine."

"Well, maybe since Miss Kitty brought me some pretty fabric and some dresses…" looking over her shoulder, "which she shouldn't have, I guess we can put something together for the three of you. Now you all have your chores. Go on or there won't be a dance."

"Ok, we're going. Thanks, Miss Kitty."

"You're welcome, girls. Bess, I don't know how you do it. I swear you're a saint." Laughing.

Bess looked over at Kitty. She was watching Katie. Bess knew Kitty loved the children, but that she had a special place in her heart for Katie.

"Gosh, Bess, she's growing up so nicely. You and Will have done wonders."

Just then, Bess sat down and put her hands on her face.

"Bess, what is it?"

"Oh, just thinking. Ah, Miss Kitty, can you believe it's been five years? Look at her now. She's come a long way!"

"Yes, Bess, she has. Five years? She sure has come a long way from when I first found her, or she found me. Did I ever thank you for all you both have done? I didn't know what I was going to do, but I just knew I couldn't leave her out there in the badlands and she couldn't go back to Juble Creek."

"No, Miss Kitty, you did the right thing."

**Back In Town**

Driving their wagon down Front Street, they pulled the wagon behind the stable. "I guess we be staying here."

"Ma, ya said we can wet'r throats a bit when we got here."

"Oh, alright, but be quick bout it."

"Okay, Ma. Saw us a saloon just down the street."

They all entered the Long Branch, stinking to high heaven. "Bottle, Barkeep." Then they sat at a table.

Sam went to give them three glasses.

"We not be needing them there glasses. The bottle be fine."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Ok. Have it your way."

"Ma, this be some fancy place."

Matt stood at the batwing doors, scanning the room as usual. Not seeing Kitty, he asked Sam. "Kitty here, Sam?"

"No, Marshal, she's out at the Ronniger farm."

"Oh, so that's what Festus was up to this morning?"

"Yeah, he went with Miss Kitty. She said she wouldn't be long, she was just taking some things out for the children."

Shaking his head, "I should have known. Sam, I think Bess and Will are on to her by now."

Smiling, "Me too, Marshal, but Miss Kitty has a soft spot for those kids."

"Yeah, but she'll never admit it, between me and you, Sam."

"Is that a fact?"

Turning quickly, "Kitty? I didn't know you were back."

"Of course you didn't, Cowboy. What's this about a soft spot, Sam?"

"Oh, nothing, Miss Kitty. The Marshal was just saying…"

"Wait." Matt said stopping him from finishing his sentence. "You said…"

"Oh, stop, both of you. It was just a few things I had lying around."

Nodding his head, "Sure it was, Kit."

"That's enough out of you, Cowboy. Thought Festus said you had to go to Jake's place."

"Yeah, I am, later."

All the while, the three at the table were watching every move Matt and Kitty made. Looking at the men, her boys, she said, "You be remembering him?"

"He's a big one."

"Sure do, Ma. He be the one that locked us up."

"Don't you worry, Momma will be lookin' out fur us now."

Matt looked over at them, not sure why they were familiar. "Kitty, do you know them?"

"Not that I can be sure of. Why?"

"Oh, they came in just before you, Marshal." Sam added.

Kitty stared at them briefly. "Something doesn't sit right, Matt, but I can't put my finger on it."

Slowly the three got up and walked out, not looking at Matt, Kitty or Sam, just moving swiftly.

"Well, I have a lot to do before this celebration gets underway so, I'll see you after you get back, Cowboy?"

"Sure, Kitty, maybe supper?"

Placing her hand over his, "I'd like that."

Sam just moved away to give them the moment.

Outside, standing together, "Ma, do you be thinking that she looks like the woman…?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2

"Revenge"

Camping behind the stables, the three strangers in Dodge woke early, mainly due to the loud noises. It was the day before the 4th and last minute decorations were being made.

Still with no wind breeze, the two lying entwined, in the room above the Long Branch, were slowly stirring. Snuggling in the large arms that always symbolized a safe haven, Kitty slowly buried her face into the chest of her rather large cowboy. In a softly sultry voice, "Ummm, morning, Cowboy."

Pulling her in tighter, "Morning. Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"With all that racket? Are you kidding me?" (Laughing) "But it's still early…"

"What did you have in mind, Miss Russell?"

Now giggling and sliding her small frame a top his large one. "Maybe an encore of your performance last night?"

Pulling her up closer to him, now face to face. "Your wish is my command, Ma'am." Rolling her over, she was now lying below him. "Now, let's see. I believe I did something like this."

Slowly and gently, he began placing tiny kisses on her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose… Then without warning, trapped her mouth with his, sending tingling sensations throughout her body.

"Uh huh. I do believe that is what you did."

Moving slowly down to her ears and neck then cupping both hands around her breasts, taking them one at a time, kissing and tantalizing them with his tongue. "Still on track, Ma'am?"

"Oh, ahhh, yes, yes you are…"

Moving further down, caressing her stomach and sliding between her thighs. Kissing her inner thighs, tasting her, gently, till she was losing control.

"Cowboy? Hummm. Please…"

Then she rolled him to his back, repeating his every move, caressing his body, bringing him to full arousal.

"Kit, Honey, hummm, now! I need you now!"

"Oh, well now, Cowboy, I thought you'd never ask."

The connection between the two, reached points till they exploded, then collapsed into one another's embrace. "Cowboy. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Kit, I'm here and I love you. You are what keeps me going. I need you. You are part of me."

"Ummmmmm…"

As they began their day, Matt went about his rounds and Kitty headed for her office to go over her books. So many new faces were in town now. This celebration was going to be big.

Walking through the batwing doors, "Morning, Sam."

"Ah, Doc. Morning. Miss Kitty's in her office. I'll tell her you're here." Tapping on the door. "Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, Sam, it's open."

"Oh, Doc's here."

"Ok, Sam, I'll be right out. Morning, Curly."

"Is it?" He answered, swiping his mustache.

"Now what is wrong with you?" She said smiling.

"I was out all night…"

Before he could finish, "Well, that explains you looking so tired. What's her name?" Now smirking at him.

"That's enough out of you, young lady. You're getting to be as bad as Festus and I expect better from you. For your information, I delivered twins during the night."

"Wow. Who?"

"Lizzy Carter."

"Oh, Doc, twins?"

"Yeah, now can I please have some coffee?"

"Sam, bring Doc a cup, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."

"Are Lizzy and the babies okay?"

"Oh yeah, she'll need some rest, but she'll be fine. She's young. So you ready for this celebration?" He asked.

"About as much as we can be. This is going to be rough on Matt, Newly and Festus with all these strangers in town."

"Matt can handle it. He tells me you had a few characters in here yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, feel like I've seen them before but can't place them." Kitty said puzzled.

"Some ol' friends?" Doc added trying to hold back his amusement.

Slapping at his arm, "That's enough. No! Just an uneasy feeling. They kept watching Matt and me."

"Well, I can't say much for the overgrown civil servant, but I could watch you all day."

"Oh, Curly."

"Well, it will come to you. Don't worry." Doc said trying to put her mind at ease.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will, but, Curly, I see so many faces come through here. Anyway, let me buy you some breakfast?"

"Well, young lady. I accept. Then I need some sleep. I'm not getting any younger."

"Kitty kissed his head. "Doc, you'll outlast us all. Come on, I'm hungry."

"You've been hanging around that Big Lug too much."

"Ohhhh…" The two headed for Delmonico's, all the while being watched.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt.3

"Revenge"

Late afternoon, Matt sitting at his desk, writing up a report, suddenly felt the presence of someone standing  
in the doorway.

"Well, Cowboy! Do I have to wait all night for you to take me to supper?"

"Kitty? Sorry, I was just finishing up here before I came over for you. I lost track of time."

Throwing her head back chuckling, "Not sure how I feel about that. Not very flattering."

"Kit, that's not what I meant. Look I'm finished up here, come on, let's go." He said, placing his hand at the small of her back and walking over to Delmonico's.

"Hello Joe."

"Miss Kitty, Marshal, be right with you."

"Ok, Matt, what was so distracting?"

"Oh, that was the report for Jake."

"For Jake? Is he alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, Kit, he's fine but it seems he's missing some supplies and things from his ranch."

"What?"

"Tools, rope, some chain he bought from Mr. Jonas and it looked like someone camped out on his property. Actually left a fire burning."

"Oh, Matt. Any idea who?"

"No, not yet." He answered. "But I'm keeping my eye out." She reached over to take some of his food, so casual. "Hey. Looks like I need to keep an eye on you too."

"Well, I can arrange that, Marshal." Giggling.

After finishing their meal, "Well, Marshal, don't know about you, but looks like I'm going to have a busy night."

"Should I be jealous?"

Sliding her arm around his waist, "Not a chance, Cowboy."

As they entered the Long Branch, she headed right towards her office. "Oh, Matt, come 'ere."

He followed her as she went into the office. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking bout those people in the saloon yesterday, Matt. I still..."

"Kit, like you said, you see so many odd people come through here. Don't worry about it." He insisted. Quickly securing the door, sweeping her into his arms. "Now…"

"Matt Dillon, what are you doing?"

"Stealing a kiss from my favorite gal."

"Oh, do I need to worry, Cowboy?"

Cupping her face in his large hands, "No! No, not a chance." Then kissing her passionately. "Kitty, you spoil me."

"My pleasure, Marshal. Now, I really need to finish up."

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked with raised brows.

Laughing heavily. "Come back later for a night cap. I'll sooth your wounded ego."

It proved to be an active night, several bar fights in which Matt had to arrest a few men to let them sleep it off.  
Meaning he had to spend the night at the jail, thinking to himself, "I guess I can kiss away Kitty soothing my ego tonight."

Come morning, he released them with a warning and made his way around town for morning rounds. Stopping by at the Long Branch, "Sam."

"Morning, Marshal. Miss Kitty should be down soon."

"I'm right here, Sam."

"Oh, Morning, Miss Kitty."

"Morning, Marshal." As she walked closer, "Missed you last night."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. The Jail was full. I couldn't…"

Raising her hands, "I know, I know. Coffee?"

Wish I could but it's a mad house out there. Who's idea was it to celebrate the 4th of July anyway?"

"Oh, Matt."

"Seriously, Kit, these folks don't need a party to get into trouble."

"It will be great. You'll see."

"Maybe for your business. Not mine."

More and more folks were coming into town. The Dodge House was full. Today was the big day.

"Well, Kitty, best get back out there. See you later?"

"Of course." Smiling at him

As he left, the three strangers were just outside "Mornin', Marshal."

"Morning, folks. Enjoy your day."

"Ma, that be him."

"I know'd it, but it be like he don't member us. Eugene, Lamond, that be best."

As they walked away, Sam was standing at the batwing doors. Now curious, he turned back. "Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Those folks from yesterday. I think you may be right about knowing them from somewhere, or the Marshal anyway."

"Why's that, Sam?"

"I just overheard them out front saying the Marshal was the one and he don't recognize them. Miss Kitty, do you think we should warn him?"

"Sam, I'll do it. I'll talk to Matt."

"Maybe it's someone he sent away to prison?" Sam said.

"Maybe, Sam."

The day was filled with entertainment. Will brought the girls in for the barn dance, stopping at Kitty's.

Kitty was getting ready to go to the dance when she heard a knock. "Sam, it's open."

"It's not Sam, Miss Kitty. It's us, Mary, Amy and Katie."

"Oh, come in, girls. Well now, don't you three look just pretty as a picture."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Pa brought us in to town for the dance."

"Good. I think you will have a wonderful time. I'll be just a minute."

As Kitty and the girls descended the stairs, the woman and her boys were sitting at a table.

They stared at them. "Ma?"

"Quiet, boys."

"But, Ma, that be the woman!"

"Quiet, I said." Now the woman stared at the girls, particularly at Katie. "It can't be." She said to herself.

Just then, Matt walked in. "Well, Ladies, to what do I owe this honor?"

Mary shyly said, "Oh, Marshal." Then the girls all giggled.

"Marshal? Do you think you can handle all of us tonight?" Kitty said, smiling at him, then winking.

"Yes, Miss Russell, I'll do my best. We ready to go? Right this way!"

The three strangers quickly followed behind them, keeping a safe distance.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4

"Revenge"

The barn was set. Sam and some of the townsmen were playing music. Doc and Festus were sharing the duty of calling for the dances. Mary, Amy and Katie were all excited. They hadn't been to a barn dance before. There were several young men there as well, all taken aback with the three as they entered.

"Wow, Miss Kitty, Marshal, this is great!" Amy said.

Katie just stood and stared. Things still came hard to her.

"Well, we're here to have a good time and I believe there are a few young fellas that just might be ready to dance." Kitty teased.

Mary blushed. "Oh, Miss Kitty."

When the music started, Doc began calling the first dance. Two of the young men approached Mary and Amy. "Care to dance?"

Smiling back at them. "Sure." Mary said.

"I guess." Amy answered.

Katie clung to Kitty's side. "Katie, honey, it's alright. You'll be fine."

Then out from the crowd, a young man appeared. "Marshal? Would you mind if I dance with the lady?"

Matt turned to Kitty, rolling his eyes. "Son, I think you should ask her yourself. Kitty it's up to you."

"Oh, Matt..."

Then the young boy interrupted. "Excuse me, Miss Russell, my mistake. I didn't mean you."

"Oh?" Kitty said, trying not to laugh.

"I meant the young lady." then he turned to Katie. "Would you like to dance?"

Looking scared, she turned to Kitty.

"Oh, Honey. It's ok. Go on. I'll be right here."

Katie slowly walked with him to the center of the room.

"Well now, Marshal. That hasn't happened to many times in my life. I guess I'm getting too old."

"Oh now, wait one minute, Miss Russell. I wasn't happy about him approaching my gal." (giggling aloud)

"Then, Cowboy, just to save face here, come on, I hear you're a pretty good dancer."

"Oh, Kit, I'm not sure anyone will agree with you."

"Sorry, Cowboy. My information comes first hand. Come on. Let's show em how it's done." She said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The circle broke, letting them in but as they began to dance most of the folks stopped and just watched, giving them the floor. Most folks enjoyed watching them together. They all knew that this was one of the few times they could be this close in public. They understood how hard they tried to be discrete. Matt and Kitty began a waltz and never even noticed that everyone else had stopped dancing until the music ended and the clapping began.

As the night progressed, Mary and Amy were sitting just outside with their partners and Katie was sitting talking with the young man she had danced with.

"So, why haven't I seen you before?"

Katie smiled. "Oh, this is my first dance."

"Well, I hope it won't be your last. Maybe your folks will let me escort you to another. Would you like some punch?"

Nodding, "Yes." Katie was beginning to relax.

As Billy went for the punch, Katie noticed that someone was watching her.

Then she heard someone say, "Come 'ere, girl. Over here." And she walked over to see who was talking. Just as she went outside, Eugene grabbed her. She tried to scream but he held his hand over her mouth.

Kitty suddenly look around and didn't see the girls. "Matt? Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, Mary and Amy are outside with their dance partners."

"And Katie?" She asked.

"She was just over there."

"Matt, I have a bad feeling."

"Kit, maybe she is with Mary and Amy." Matt went one way and Kitty went the other. "Mary, Amy? Katie out here with you?"

"No, Marshal, she was still dancing."

As Kitty went out the side door, she heard a scuffling sound. "Katie, Honey, are you out here?" But before she could say anymore she felt something hit the back of her head.

Back inside, Billy was standing looking around for Katie, then approached Matt. "Marshal, did the ladies leave? I just went for punch and she's gone."

"I'm not sure, Billy. But have you seen Miss Kitty."

"No, Sir." Billy answered. "I guess it looks like we both were left out in the cold."

Shaking his head, "No, son. I don't think so."

Just as Matt was about to go outside again, Mary and Amy came running in, screaming. Marshal Dillon! Marshal Dillon! You have to help."

"What is it, girls?"

"It's Miss Kitty. Some man…"

"What, Mary? Some man was carrying her. Something was wrong with her."

"Which way?"

"Down Front Street." She answered.

"Ok, go inside. Find Festus and Newly. Tell them where I went and you stay with them, you hear?"

Nodding in agreement, they did what he said. "But, Marshal? Where's Katie?"

"I don't know, girls, but we'll find her. We'll find them both!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5

"Revenge"

Taking off in the direction Mary and Amy pointed to, Matt wasn't sure what to expect.

As he raced down Front Street, Will Ronniger only saw the streak of Matt passing him. When Will got to the barn, he saw the girls, upset and trying to explain to Newly and Festus what they thought happened and what they told Matt. Quickly they hugged Will.

"Pa…" Mary began. "Something has happened to Miss Kitty."

"What?" Will replied. "And where is your sister?"

"Pa, we don't know. Miss Kitty and the Marshal noticed she was gone and they went to look for her." Now the two girls were in tears.

Newly looked at Will. "Will, it looks like Katie is with Miss Kitty but we can't be sure."

Festus decided to follow Matt, knowing he could use his tracking skills.

"Well, let me get you two home to your mother." Then looking back at Newly, "I'll be back to help."

Will arrived home with Mary and Amy. Bess was waiting on the front porch, looking puzzled. "Land sakes, Will Ronniger, what is wrong? Where is Katie?" Both girls ran to Bess still in tears. "What's going on here?"

"Mother," Will said. "There's been some trouble. Our Katie and Miss Kitty are missing. The Marshal is out looking for them."

"Oh, Will!"

"I'm going to head back to see what I can do to help. Say a prayer, Mother."

As Will drove off, the girls began telling Bess what had taken place. "Ma, I told Mr. O'Brian that there was two men watching Katie earlier when Pa took us to the Long Branch to meet up with Miss Kitty. Ma, they won't hurt her, will they?" Amy asked.

"Now, girls, don't go getting ahead of yourselves. We don't know yet if anyone took them."

"Yes, Ma, we do. At least Miss Kitty. We saw a man carry her off.:

Bess just hugged the girls tight. "Don't you worry. If Katie is with Miss Kitty, she will take good care of her. And the Marshal and Festus, they'll find them. You'll see."

Being so dark, it was difficult to track anything, but Matt wasn't giving up.

Just before dawn, starting to move slightly, head still fuzzy, and hurting, Kitty was trying to focus, trying to remember what had happened. But as she tried to move, she realized she was bound. "Hey! Hey, who's out there? Who are you? What do you want?"

The more she moved the more her head was hurting. Still trying to focus, trying to figure where she was and how'd she get there, then thinking aloud. "Where is here?" Where ever it was it was dark, dusty and damp. Slowly, she tried to push herself into a sitting position. From what she could make out, it seemed she was under ground. "Great. No one will hear me down here."

Her head was beginning to spin. Laying her head back to gather her thoughts and still the swirling going on in her head, she began to remember the last thing she was doing. "Katie! Yes, that's it. I went to look for Katie."

Quickly looking around, trying to adjust to the dark. She began to hear a slight whimper. "Katie, Honey, is that you?" At first nothing, then the whimpering continued. "Honey, I'm here. I'm gonna figure out how to get us out of here. Trust me, I'll think of something."

Just then, Katie cried out. 'Help me!"

"Honey, I will. Where are you?" Kitty tried following her voice only to see she was tied up inside of a cage that had been chained. Kitty squirmed over to her. "Oh, sweetheart. It's ok. I'm gonna get you out of there then us out of here, where ever that is."

Kitty stayed as close to Katie as she could, trying to wiggle her way loose from the rope knots. "Don't you worry, sweetheart, someone, I mean Matt, will notice we're missing and I promise you. He will come find us."

Now Katie stopped talking. Kitty wasn't sure if she was still conscious.

Speaking softly to herself, "Oh, Cowboy, please come find us. If anyone can, you can.

Kitty could hear laughing above her. She thought she recognized the voices. But from where?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt.6

"Revenge"

Festus' rode Ruth hard, catching up with Matt.

"Festus, the girls told me that someone took Kitty. That a man carried her down Front Street and I followed these wagon wheel tracks, but it rained a while ago, so it's becoming harder to follow."

"Matthew, don't you be worryin' none. We gonna find Miz Kitty and the little girl. Miz Kitty's real smart. She be finding a way to be ok. You can sure count on that. I gaurontee it."

"Festus… Never mind. Let's just keep going."

As they continued to ride, looking for signs, they saw Jake come riding towards them. "Matt, is that you?"

"Yeah, Jake. And Festus."

"Well, you saved me a trip. I was just coming into town to see you. Whoever has been on my property, has been back I think."

"Why do you think that?" Matt asked. He was not listening very closely, he was too distracted.

"Well, Matt, someone has been in my root cellar and I'm missing… Matt, are you listening?"

"Oh, sure, Jake, you were saying?"

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"Festus and I have been riding most of the night, looking for… Jake, Kitty's been taken."

"Matt, what are you sayin'?"

"Someone took her during the dance last night, along with Katie Ronniger."

"Wait, I remember her. Isn't she the little wild girl, Kitty found about five years out in the badlands?"

"Yeah, that's her. Jake, I think they may be in real trouble."

"Matt, what can I do?" Jake said quickly.

"Jake, I think they may have come this way, but with the rain last night, tracking is getting thin."

Kitty continued to work on getting her hands loose. Her wrist and hands were now bleeding. She could still hear the voices above her. Looking over at Katie, she said, "Honey, try to stay quiet. Ssshhhh."

She felt her way around for a door, when she found it above her head, it wouldn't budge. "Oh, damn it!"

Still feeling light-headed, she worked her way back to Katie. "Honey, can you hear me?"

Katie just moaned. "Ok, Sweetheart. If you can try to move to the corner as far as you can. Do you understand?" She could hear Katie sliding around.

Kitty could feel the wood cage but also the chain wrapped around it. "Damn, damn, damn! Ok, don't be scared. I'm gonna try to break this."

She sat back a bit and began kicking at the wood. It took several kicks but then she heard the wood crack. Katie screamed. "No, honey, it's ok. I'm gonna do it some more, ok." But while she began to kick, she heard a noise then suddenly saw a bright beam of light shone in her face that was blinding and a loud voice.

"Hey! What you be a doing down here?"

Then Kitty felt someone grab her arm and toss her. When she tried to stand, she felt a hand come across her face and knock her back and heard, "Oh, no you don't, Missy."

Now holding her jaw, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

With the little beam of light coming in, she could see just enough to grab a piece of wood that had broken off the cage. Quickly swinging it and hitting him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Quickly grabbing Katie by the hand, she said, "Honey, quick. Come on, we have to get out of here."

They ran up the stairs and stumbled, but ran right into Ruba Lee Mathers and Lemond.

"Where do you two think you're going?" She was pointing a shotgun at them.

Kitty try to fight her but she shot and hit Kitty in the leg then pushed her back inside the doorway. Katie began to run, screaming wildly.

Lemond caught up to her, but not before a man on a horse came along. "Hey, Fella! What's the problem?"

"Oh, this here is my kid sister. She is having a fit cuz she doesn't want to move on. Ma made me fetch 'er."

Katie yelled out. "Miss… Kitty… hurt!"

Then the man asked. "What's she sayin'?"

"Oh, she's carrin' on bout some stupid kitten. It got hurt and Ma said she had to git rid of it. Ya know'd how kids are."

"But, what was that shot I thought I heard?"

"That was Ma, just puttin' the animal out of it's misery, that's all. None of yer concern, Mister."

"Well, it sort'a is. This here is my boss's property, so that means you're trespassing."

"No, sir, we're jest passin' thru."

"Ok, see that you do."

LeMond grabbed Katie and pulled her away, screaming.

The rider continued to ride but couldn't help looking back over his shoulder, feeling sorry for the little girl.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7

"Revenge"

Matt, Jake and Festus were looking over things around Jake's place and Jake was showing them what else was going on and decided to show them where he had spotted a burned out camp site. When they got to the spot, there were signs of a not so old fire and some chicken bones.

"See, Matt, it looks as though someone's been camping out here. Now, I know where the missing chickens went too. At first, I thought it was a fox, but now..." The ashes were still warm.

Kitty was in severe pain, although the shot went clean through.

Ruba Lee was screaming at her. "You caused me enough trouble, woman! You and those friends of ur'n sent me and my boys to da work house. Now ya owe us and ya gonna pay. And I'm gonna see's ya do. Dat animal gonna bring good money."

Cringing, Kitty, in anger, said through gritted teeth, "She's not an animal. She a child, a young girl. She's learned to talk, read and live a normal life. You can't treat her like that, locking her in a cage. I won't let you."

Laughing at her, "You can't stop me. You can't even get up. Hahaha. We gonna take you two with us."

"Where?" Kitty asked.

"Just you never mind. Ain't made up my mind as to what to do with the likes of you."

"Marshal Dillon will find you. I can assure you, he's looking for us right now."

LeMond came dragging Katie back down the stairs. She ran right to Kitty, crying. "It's alright, Honey."  
Katie got scared when she saw the blood. Cupping Katie's face, Kitty said, "Katie, Honey, look at me. I'm alright. It's just a little cut. I'll be fine."

With out warning, Katie turned and attacked Ruba Lee. Her wild instinct came out, causing Ruba Lee to drop the shotgun where Kitty could grab it.

Now holding it on both of them, "Look, you maniacs. I have no problem pulling this trigger, so don't try me. Now, up those stairs. GO ON!" They walked slowly.

Matt, Festus and Jake ran into Newly and Will and together they all began searching, coming across some of Jake's men out working on his property.

"Hey, Jake! Did you need something?"

"No, Dave. Dave, you remember Marshal Dillon?"

"Oh, sure, Marshal. What's up, Jake?"

"Well, Dave, Matt's out searching for Miss Kitty."

"You mean, Miss Kitty from the Long Branch?"

"Yeah, she and Will's little girl went missing last night during the dance. His other two girls seen someone carry Miss Kitty off by force. Matt tracked a set of wagon wheels out this a way and I thought maybe with the weird things that been happening round here…"

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open, Jake." Then he started to ride off but suddenly he turned back, looking at Will. "That girl of yours, bout how old is she?"

Jake looked puzzled. "Why, Dave?"

"Maybe it's nothing but…"

Matt jumped in. "But what?"

"Well, earlier, I came across a fella and a young gal. She sure didn't seem like she wanted to be with him at all.  
When I questioned what was goin' on, he said it was his kid sister and she didn't want to go on with he and his Ma. She was carryin' on about her hurt kitten. The ma shot it, put it down, the fella said. I told them they were trespassing but they said they were just passing through. But I sure felt for the little gal. She sure looked scared. Never seen anyone carry on over a kitten like that."

"And they left you said? Jake repeated.

"Said they were."

"Festus looked over at Matt. "Matthew?"

"Yeah, Festus, I know."

"Say, Dave, where was it you seen this man and little girl?"

"Ahhhh, over by the other side of the property, Jake. Ya know, where the old house used to be."

Matt nodded. "Jake, can you show me?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt.8

"Revenge"

As they rode towards where the Jake's old house stood, Jake looked to Matt. "Matt, are you thinking what I am?"

"Jake, I could be wrong, but what are the chances that these things are happening here on your property?"

Matt stopped at the thought that Dave said the man's ma shot something, or possibly someone, he referred to as 'Kitten'. He shook the thought away. "Jake, I can't ignore the possibility. And besides, just maybe you'll find out who's been stealing from you." He said, raising his brow.

Jake waved his hand. "Ahhh, Matt. That's not important. Finding Kitty and Will's girl, that takes priority. Come on, it's just up over this way."

As they were riding, they came across Eugene. He was carrying a few dead chickens and some potatoes.  
When he saw them, he started to run. Newly and Festus set chase after him. Newly jumped off his horse, catching him and pinning him to the ground. "Hold it! Stop fighting."

Eugene began yelling. "Let me go, man. Let me go."

When Newly picked him up, Matt and Jake began questioning him as to what he was doing and where he was going.

"Sorry, man. I was just hungry."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well, Jake, I think we found your thief."

Jake looked at him. "What's your name, Fella?"

"Aaahhhh..."

"Well, come on, boy, what's your name?"

"Eugene."

"You the one stealing from me all week?"

Hanging his head, "Well, yeah. I guess it be us."

Just then, Festus said, "Who be the us?"

Eugene didn't think fast enough to cover his tracks. "My ma and brother and the… ahhhhh…"

Now Matt was growing impatient and grabbing him by the shirt. "Where's this family of yours?"

"Hey! Loosen up. They be up over the hill. You gonna be throwing us in jail?"

Now pushing him. "Show me and don't you be yelling out to warn them either."

Kitty held the shotgun on them as they came up out of the old root cellar, Katie just beside her. What Kitty didn't know was that Ruba Lee had another hand gun tucked inside her waistband of her skirt.

As she walked out just a bit further, she suddenly turned. LeMond bent, grabbed a rock and tossed it to distract her. Then Ruba Lee yelled at Katie. "This is all your fault, Animal! And aimed at her, pulling the trigger.

Kitty screamed and pushed Katie to the ground and the two of them fell. Katie was now crying hysterically.

Matt, Festus, Jake, Newly and Will and Eugene heard the loud shot, just as they came over the hill. They picked up speed as they got closer.

Ruba Lee yelled out. "Hold it right there, all of you! Marshal, you and this woman have caused me and my boys enough trouble. You cost us five years of our lives. Now you both owe us."

Matt got down off the horse, as did Festus and the others.

As he started to approach, she cocked the barrel. "Not another step. I'll shoot."

As Matt went to move forward and yell to Kitty, Ruba Lee began to fire. But another shot went off and Ruba Lee's face looked shocked. Then she dropped to her knees. And behind her, was Katie, standing there with the shotgun, crying and Kitty lying unconscious at her feet.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.9

"Revenge"

Katie was still hysterical and frozen in her spot. Matt and Will ran quickly to her and Kitty. Newly and Festus grabbed LeMond and Eugene. Jake checked on Ruba Lee, she was dead. The shot, Katie took, hit her directly in the back.

Eugene and LeMond yelled to their ma then to Jake. "Is she… Is she…?"

Jake looked up. "Sorry, boys. She's dead."

They looked at one another. "Ma's dead! The animal killed Ma."

Will took the shotgun from Katie and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, Honey. Pa's here. I got ya. You're alright now."

She just stared at him with a blank stare, then shook her head faster and faster, saying incoherently, "She helped me. She helped me, saved me. They killed Missss…"

Matt was holding Kitty. The bullet meant for Katie, caught Kitty in the upper back, towards her left shoulder as she jumped in front of Katie to protect her from Ruba Lee. Matt, holding her in his arms, said, "Kitty, Kitty, honey, it's me, Matt. You're gonna be alright. We're gonna get you help. I promise."

Newly quickly ran to Matt and Kitty. "Marshal, let me take a look." Then he looked at Jake. "Jake? Do you think you can help us get her to your place?"

"Sure can, Newly."

Newly helped Matt get her up on to his horse and hurried to Jake's house sending someone into town for Doc.

Will tried to take Katie back to town but she refused to leave Kitty's side. They had a hard time convincing her Kitty was still alive.

Festus took LeMond and Eugene into town and locked them up. Then he stopped by the Ronniger's to let Bess know Katie and Will were ok and let her know what happened.

Bess insisted on coming out with Doc to help.

When Doc and Bess arrived, Katie hugged Bess. "Ma, she saved me. They killed her."

Holding her face in her hands "Oh no, Darlin'. Miss Kitty is not dead. Doctor Adams and Mr. O'Brien are going to take good care of her. And you and I will help. You'll see. I Promise, Katie girl. Now let's you and I see what the doctor needs us to do. Maybe get some hot water, some dressings? Can you do that darlin'?"

Katie just nodded and went off to get the water and dressings.

Walking over to Doc, Bess looked at Kitty. "Land sakes, Doctor Adams. What in the world have they done to poor Miss Kitty?"

"Bess, she's lost a lot of blood. They shot her in the back and one of them shot her in the leg and that wound is older."

"Doc? Katie tells me Miss Kitty saved her."

"I'm not surprised." Doc said, swiping his mustache. "Bess, I need to get this bullet out. I'm going to need you to keep Katie out. She can't see this."

"Sure, Doc." Bess agreed. "Will," Bess began. "I need you to keep Katie occupied. Doctor Adams don't want her to be in there while he removes the bullet. Understand?"

"Ok, Mother."

Doc looked at Matt. "Matt, I know you aren't going to like this but… OUT!"

"Oh, Doc, no. I want to stay."

"No, Matt. Out. I can't work with you watching over me."

"Marshal, Doctor Adams's is right." Bess said. "I'll come and get you when we're through. I promise."

"Ok, Bess, ready?"

"Sure am, Doctor."

"Then go ahead and give her the ether. Start with just a little." Then Doc began to cut.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pt.10

"Revenge"

Doc and Bess had worked for hours. The bullet that hit Kitty's shoulder had splintered, which caused a lot of bleeding. Will and Matt were having a hard time convincing Katie that Doc could take care of Kitty, seeing it was taking so long and she was feeling it was her fault.

Finally, Doc finished. Looking at Bess, "I've done all I can do."

"And a great job at that, Doc." Bess added.

"Bess, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Now, Doctor Adams, don't you go throwing doubt out there, you hear? Miss Kitty is strong and she has a lot of love here, pullin' for her. I'll go let the Marshal know we're through."

As she entered the outer room, everyone became silent.

"Ma?" Katie looked at Bess with tear filled eyes. "Please? Can I…?"

"Katie, Darlin, maybe we should let the Marshal go."

Matt raised a hand. "Bess, it's ok. Katie? Here, come with me. Let's go see Kitty together. I think she'd like that."

Doc added in, "Don't you two be making any big fuss in there. She needs her rest, hear me? Especially you Marshal Dillon."

Katie looked at Doc and said, "I'll make sure, Doctor, that he don't ruffle her too much, ok?"

This sort of lightened the mood.

As Matt and Katie entered the room, they each sat to one side of the bed, holding a hand. Kitty looked pale. "Kitty, Kitty. Can you hear me? It's Matt and Katie. Honey, you're gonna be ok."

Katie just kept rubbing Kitty's hand. Without warning, Katie curled up beside Kitty, then looked at Matt. "Help her Help her. Like before, you helped her and me. Family!"

Later, Doc came back, telling them they needed to leave so Kitty could rest.

"Doc, I can't leave till I know if she is alright."

"Matt, you can't suffocate her. Besides, you have a job to do, remember?"

Matt went back to town to handle LeMond and Eugene and the trial, then returned.

Later when he returned, Doc had to tell him that Kitty was running a high fever. Doc and Bess were wrapping her in cool wet cloths. This is what Doc was afraid of, infection setting in."

Matt sat beside her. "Kitty, honey. I'm here. Hang on please. You have to fight this. Please, honey, for us." He was not paying any attention to who was around. "Kit, Honey, we've been through too much together. I can't lose you now, not like this. Please, Honey, I need you. Kit, I love you." He whispered closely to her ear.

Then he could feel a wet tear on his face and a forced husky voice. "Cowboy."

"Yeah, Honey, I'm right here."

"What happened?"

You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. DOC! Doc, hurry, she's awake."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

"Revenge"

"You can relax, Marshal. I can assure you, she's not going anywhere, not just yet anyway." Doc said swiping his mustache.

"Doc…"

"Ok, ok." As Doc walked closer to the bed, he said, "Well, Young Lady?"

In her usual husky voice, "Hello, Curly."

Now, just you keep still and let me have a good look at you. That is, if this big Lug will give us a little privacy."

"Kit, Honey, I'll just be out here." Matt said as he stood to make room for Doc.

"Oh, I'll be here, Cowboy."

After Matt left, "Well now, how you feeling?"

"Well, Curly, that depends."

"Yeah, Honey, I guess it would."

"No, Curly, what I mean is what happened?"

Looking surprised, "Honey, what do you remember?"

"Well, let see, that God awful woman had Katie and I in that… I guess it was an old root cellar. Katie started to panic and loose control then I somehow got the shotgun away from her. We were outside… My leg… She shot me in the leg but I'm sure it went clean through. Right?"

Doc, just listening intently, said, 'Yeah, yeah, that's right."

"She was going to shoot…" Suddenly stopping and a rush of panic coming across her face. "Oh, Doc! Katie?" Then she quickly tried to get up only to let out a yelp of pain.

"No, no, you don't. Wait just a minute. Katie's just fine."

"Then what… What happened?"

"You stopped her, Kitty. You protected Katie. LeMond and Eugene are in jail."

Now furrowing her brow. "And the woman, Ruba Lee?"

"She's dead."

"I… I killed…?"

Shaking his head, "No, no you didn't."

"Who Doc?"

Again rubbing his upper lip and tugging on his ear. "Honey, that's not really important right now."

"WHO DOC?"

"Oh, alright, when you shielded Katie from Ms. Mather's, her bullet hit you instead, and when Matt and the men rode up hearing the shot, before she could take a shot at Matt, well, like I said Ms. Mather's is dead."

"But who, Doc?"

"Katie. Katie picked up the shot gun and shot her."

"Oh, Doc!"

Along the stream, Billy Martin, who happened to be one of Jake's new hired hands quietly walked with Katie. He had spent the better part of the week trying to comfort her and letting her know he was willing to be her friend. He too was abandoned as a small child and bounced from place to place, so he felt he understood her, better then most people. He liked that she was a rather simple girl. Easy to talk to.

Sitting, dangling their feet in the cool water, Katie told Billy, as best she could, about her life. I don't really remember what happened to my folks, sickness I guess. But then I was left to fend for myself. Folks say I did some awful things, but Miss Kitty and the Marshal and Ma and Pa, they say it was just sur..viv..al. I had to do it."

"Well, Katie, I think they are right. Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon are good people and if they say you did nothing wrong, I believe them."

"Thank you, Billy. Miss Kitty, she saved me. She saved me and now I have Ma and Pa."

"Well, I for one am grateful for that. Hey maybe we should head back to the house. Wouldn't want your folks to get worried." Then he held out his hands to help her up.

Arriving back at the house, Bess told Katie, Kitty was awake.

Very excited, "Can I… can I…"

"Lands sake, little one. Yes, of course, but remember she needs her rest still."

Katie quickly tip-toed into the room, smiling at the site of Kitty awake and talking to Matt.

"Ahhh, Katie, Honey, come, come sit." At first she would say nothing. "It's ok, sweetheart. I'm going to be fine and I have you to thank."

Tears just streamed down Katie's cheeks.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pt.12

"Revenge"

Matt, and Jake with Doc's approval, arranged to move Kitty back into town. Jake and Billy arranged a wagon and padded it as thick as they could to make it comfortable. Jake held Kitty's hand. "Miss Kitty, I wish there were more I could do?"

Placing the palm of her hand on his cheek, "Oh, Jake, you've done more then enough already. More then I could ever thank you for."

"Miss Kitty, I just feel so awful that you were right here on my property and I didn't know."

"Jake, please don't do this to yourself. And if there is anything, anything I can ever do to thank you properly…"

Patting her hand, "Just continue to get well. Please. That is all the thanks I need."

After getting situated in her room, Bess had stopped by to see if she needed anything. Anything that maybe, needed a woman's help…"

"Bess, do you have a moment?" Patting the bed beside her.

"Sure do, Miss Kitty."

"Bess, I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"Land sakes, Miss Kitty. Now you cut that kind of talk out. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"No, Bess, hear me out, please. Five years ago, I came to you with a situation that was beyond what I knew how to control. And I imposed upon you and Will and your family and you graciously, without hesitation, said yes. And I will be forever grateful. I hope you know that."

"Oh, now, Miss Kitty…"

"Bess, please. You and Will have done an outstanding job as Katie's parents. Now I know, I made the right decision but then I never had any doubt. You just have an unimaginable capacity for love. Katie has grown into a lovely, beautiful young woman. Thank you. And I know I asked you to trust me to look after your girls, while they were in town, and if I had even, even for a minute, thought they'd be in any danger…"

"Now, Miss Kitty, I won't hear any more of this. What happened, happened to you as well as to Katie. And I also know you risked your life to protect that girl. Don't you think Will and I know how much you love her and how much she loves you too?"

"Oh, Bess…"

"Lands sake, Miss Kitty. You have shown more love to my family then anyone I know." Warm tears slowly trickled down Kitty's face. Bess reached over and embraced Kitty gently. "Now enough of this nonsense. You get some rest."

After several weeks, Kitty'd had enough being cooped up in her rooms. She decided to make her way down stairs.

Sam was surprised to see her descending the staircase. "Miss Kitty?"

"Morning, Sam."

"Should you be up and…"

"I'm fine, Sam. If I spend one more day, no hour, in that room I'll…"

Sam smiled, quickly coming to help her. "Ok then, here let me help you."

"Sam, I said, I'm fine."

"I heard you. Come on, sit here and I have a fresh pot of coffee."

The Long Branch was empty, Kitty sat quietly reading the morning paper.

"Does Doc know you're out of bed?"

Without turning around, "Morning, Cowboy!"

"Kitty, should you be…"

"Matt! I think I can judge if I can sit here and read the paper."

Rolling his eyes, "Ok."

"Coffee's hot."

"Kitty. Before you read it in the paper, Eugene and LeMond were sentenced."

"What? When?"

"A week ago."

"But, Matt…"

"Kit, I spoke to Judge Brooker and he agreed it wouldn't be necessary for you or Katie to…"

"Matt, why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey, I just wanted you to recuperate. You didn't need to worry about them. They're going away for a long time."

She just nodded. "Well, maybe this will give Katie a chance to…"

Placing his large hand over hers, "Of course it will. And you too."

Waving her hand, "Oh, I'm not worried."

"So, how you feelin?"

"I said, I'm fine."

As they were talking, Bess and the girls, Mary, Amy and Katie, entered. Sam spotted them at the front. "Mrs. Ronniger?"

"Morning, Sam. Will, the girls and I, were in town for some supplies and we thought we'd check in on…"

Quickly, Kitty yelled out. "Bess! What brings you in?"

"Will's at the feed store with some of the boys, so we thought we'd check in on you. It's good to see you up and around".

Smiling, "Oh, thank you. It feels good too." With a raised brow, "If a few people would stop hovering… Girls please, sit, have some sweet rolls."

"Miss Kitty, Ma and Pa are letting us come into town for the dance."

Looking puzzled, "Dance?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Saturday." Then Mary and Amy looked at Katie. "Go on, tell her."

Now furrowing her brow. "Katie? Tell me what?"

Now, very demurely, lowering her eyes. "Billy asked Ma and Pa if he can escort me."

Kitty looked at Bess.

"And Pa and I thought it would be nice. He's such a fine, nice young man." "Oh, Katie, sweetheart. That's wonderful. I agree with your ma and pa. I like him too."

"Will you be there?" Katie asked.

"Oh, well, I… I don't know if…" Then she stopped. "We'll see, what we can do."

Bess, Mary and Amy went on to the store. Katie waited behind. "Miss Kitty? I'm… well, I wanted to…"

"Katie, Honey, what is it?" Then she looked at Matt. "Oh, Cowboy, do you think you can give us ladies a few minute alone?"

"Certainly, I have something I need to do in the office. I'll see you later."

Sitting silent for a few minutes, Katie then said, "I've been wanting to talk to you. I mean just you.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Pt.13

"Revenge"

Kitty let Katie make herself comfortable, then, "Ok, Sweetheart. I'm listening."

"Well," Katie started. "I've been thinking. Thinking a lot about when you first found me."

"Yes, that's been quite some time now." Kitty said, trying to reassure her.

Slightly biting her lip, "I know. I know when you first found me, I... I was…"

Kitty reached over and held her hand. "It's ok. You can tell me anything."

"I was not very nice to you. Scared I guess."

"Of course you were. You had been alone for a very long time." Kitty said.

"Yes, yes, but you were different. You helped me. All those folks treated me like an animal." Shaking her head quickly. "But, not you."

"Katie, Honey, I was lost, remember?"

"You helped me and you gave me the pretty pin."

Smiling, "Yes I did. It is special and so are you."

"For a long time, I was wild. That's what people say, ya know? Then you saved me and now I have a family again. I guess I'll never really know who I was or where I belonged but… The thing is…"

"What, Sweetheart?" Kitty was now getting concerned.

"Those awful folks, they found me and…"

"Oh, Katie, no. Mrs. Mathers is dead. She can't hurt you anymore. And Matt says the boys are going to prison for a very long time." Katie lowered her eyes. Lightly lifting her chin with her fingers. "You are safe now. You have changed so much. You've learned to talk, read, write, and live with a family and you never have to worry, ever again. And you have so many friends who love and care about you."

"But, those people. They saw me now and they remembered. Won't everyone remember the way I was and the terrible things I did?"

Something hit home inside Kitty quickly. "Honey, come with me." She walked her into her office. Once the door was closed, "Let me tell you something. When I was young, there were things in my life I wasn't very proud of and I always worried about how I'd be treated, based on what people knew about me. But I learned you can't worry about what other people talk about."

"But, Miss Kitty, they wanted rev..enge,"

"Yes, yes, they did. But…"

"Wasn't what I did, reve..nge?"

"No! That was self defense. What we did was self defense. Let me say this, the only revenge you or I need is to go on with our lives, being who we are. Honey, you've become a wonderful young woman and I'm so proud of you."

Katie's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. You do understand." Suddenly, without warning, she threw her arms around Kitty. "Billy says it doesn't matter what happened before. It was survival."

"And he's right. So, you and Billy seem to be getting along well."

"Yes," she said dropping her eyes shyly. "We have a good time together. He lost his family too. And Mr. Jake gave him a job. He really likes working for him."

"That's great."

"Miss Kitty, we'll be ok, won't we?"

"Yes, Katie, we will definitely be ok."

"So, you'll go to the dance, if Doctor Adams says it's ok?"

"I'll be there. Don't you worry."

After Katie left, Kitty sat and thought about their conversation. Thinking aloud, "Kitty, ol' gal, when you think of it, with all you've been through, that is the best revenge."

Later she walked over Front Street. As she opened the door to Matt's office,"Hello, Cowboy."

"Kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Marshal Dillon, I need an escort to the dance Saturday."

Chuckling, "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Marshal, that's a fact. And I don't want to hear any excuses why you can't go. Got it?"

Now with an all out smile, "Yes, Ma'am."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pt.14

"Revenge"

As Saturday Night approached, Kitty managed to get herself prepared for the barn dance. More and more she thought about the very words she had say to Katie. "The only revenge, either of us need to have, is to live our lives and just be who we are." Taking a deep breath, "Ok, that's just what we're gonna do."

A light tap on the door broke her train of thought. "Miss Kitty? I have the hot water you asked for."

"Oh, thanks, Sam." Then as she let him in, "Sam, all the other arrangements are in place?"

Sam just smiling merely with his eyes at this woman he admired so much, "Yes, Ma'am. All taken care of."

Several hours later, now perfectly put together, in a ruby red dress, her hair was perfectly curled. She could hear the voice that still made her heart flutter.

"Sam?"

"Marshal, see you at the dance. Miss Kitty should be down."

"Ahhhh, that's ok, Sam, I'll wait. I'm used to it."

Just then, "Used to what, Marshal?"

As he looked up, coming across the landing, was a vision that took his breath away. "Oh, ahhhh, Kitty, I just… I just…"

Waving a hand, "I know. You men have no patience." As she descended the stairs, "Just wanted to be sure not to disappoint."

"Oh, ah, no, never. Kitty, you look…" gently leaning in, "delicious."

Putting both hands on his chest, giggling, "Now, Marshal."

Offering her his arm, "Miss Kitty. Shall we?"

The crowd was gathering fast, Sam and a few others were on the loft providing the music. Festus and Doc, again, took turns calling the dances. Lots of folks came to enjoy the festivities. Many people were surprised to see Kitty in attendance. A few grouped around her, to ask about her well being. Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, in the direction of the entrance. Reaching up to place a hand on Matt's arm. "Oh, Matt!" Kitty's eyes welled up with tears.

In the entrance way, stood Billy Martin, proudly, with Katie Ronniger on his arm. She was stunning in a light summery floral print dress that laid just off her shoulders, donned with a light string of pearls. Her hair was pulled lightly back off her face and pinned back with a ribbon matching her dress. Everyone stopped to take notice. Billy's chest just swelled with pride. Katie, on the other hand, was as nervous as she could be.

"Oh, Matt. Look at her. She's… she's…" Tears began to fall.

"Kitty, it's alright. She looks beautiful."

"Oh, I know that!"

Now taking the kerchief from his pocket, "Well, then, why the tears?"

"Oh, Cowboy, won't you ever learn?" Kitty approached the young pair. "Sweetheart, you look lovely and you, Billy, are one of the most handsome young men here tonight."

Now blushing, "Why, thank you, Miss Kitty."

"Katie, Honey, you'll be fine. Have fun tonight. Remember, just live your life. Be who you are."

It was a festive night. This was Katie's night. She actually danced, laughed and really enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time. Later, they had a ladies choice. Lightly tapping him on the back, "Marshal? Would you? I mean…"

"Katie, I'd be honored." Offering his arm.

Nervous at first, she dropped her eyes then began to speak. "Thank you, Marshal."

"Katie, it's my pleasure."

"No, no, I mean, for all you did. Miss Kitty's right. You are a good man. I can see why she lov… Ah, maybe I should just stick with thank you."

"Katie, I understand…"

"Marshal? She's important to me."

"Oh, I see that. And I know you are important to Kitty too."

"Then, are we friends?" She mumbled lightly. "I mean, I was not always…"

Smiling a big smile, "Yes, Katie, I'd like that."

After they finished, she gently raised up onto her toes and tugged on his arm, motioning for him to bend some. Place a soft kiss on his cheek, she then ran off.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, "Should I be jealous?"

"I don't know, Miss Russell. There are an awful lot of pretty young ladies here tonight."

Slapping at his arm, "Oh, you." Now leading him outside. "But, do any of them, do this?" She pulled him out of view of everyone and without warning, kissed him very passionately, especially for them being in public. "And does it make you feel like…"

"Kitty Russell!"

Looking at him now with a sultry smirk, "Yesssssss?" He was still trying to catch his breath. Sliding in closer to him, "Cowboy, what do you say we take this... oh, someplace a bit more private." Placing a kiss in the center of his chest, taking in his scent. "Cowboy, I've missed you."

No one ever noticed, that they left the party, except Katie and Billy. They saw the two quietly slip down Front Street, arm in arm, just between the shadows.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Pt.15

"Revenge"  
Conclusion

Arm in arm, slipping through the shadows of Dodge, cuddled in the warmth of one another's arms. Saying not a single word throughout the walk as they come upon the quiet, darkened, locked Long Branch.

Matt started to ask for the key but a slight response stopped him. "Et huh. This way." Tilting her head towards the side stairs.

Matt gently guided her up the stairs, keeping his large hand just at the small of her back, quietly unlocking the door. "Kitty, did you leave a light on?"

"Uh huh. Ssshhh, follow me, Marshal."

As he entered behind her, he noticed, the room slightly lit just enough to give a warm glow.

Now taking him by both hands, "Come, relax. Give me just a minute, will ya, Cowboy?"

As she turned to go into the water room, Matt made himself comfortable. Two glasses were carefully placed on the table in front of the settee with a decanter of brandy. He began to pour.

"I can get you something, if you're hungry."

"What's that, Kit?"

"I said, if you're hungry…" Then she stopped realizing he was no longer listening to a word she said.

Instead, he couldn't take his eyes off of the vision before him. Kitty was now standing in the door way in a sheer ivory satin trimmed robe. All it was covering was, well, all it was covering was an ivory satin teddy that fit her curves like a glove.

She had just begun to loosen the pins from her hair. "Matt? Did you hear anything, I just said?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hungry. Yeah, but not for…"

She now moved closer. "Matt, are you alright?"

Reaching for her hands, pulling her even closer. "I will be, Kitty. You, you are beautiful."

She knelt in front of him. "Cowboy, you make me feel beautiful. I've never felt more beautiful, then when I'm alone with you."

He now slid both hands into her hair, releasing the remainder of the curls, letting them fall loosely down her back. Then he lifted her to her feet and guided her across the room.

All the while she was working the buttons on his shirt, sliding her hand across his bare chest. Ummmmm" Then once again, touching her face to his bare skin, breathing in his scent, pushing the shirt over and off his shoulders. "Care to help me out here, Cowboy?"

"Sure thing." He began sliding the robe off her shoulders.

Giggling, "Not me. Yours, silly."

"Oh, yours is more fun cause then I can do this," tilting his head to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Yes, I know but let's get these boots off of you." That was quick. He wasted no time relieving himself of the heavy things. Now that she had him sitting, again, she knelt before him, running her hands up and down his thighs, from outside to in, gradually working him back to a position which gave her full advantage.

"Ummmmmm" She began kissing his inner thighs, massaging them as she slowly moved upwards till she wrapped her hands around the fullness of his manhood.

"Ahhhh, Kit!"

She continued massaging him with her soft, warm lips till he felt he would explode! Pulling her up to him, she slid her hot, now excited body along his. Stopping at his chest, taking and tantalizing with her teeth his hard nipples.

"KIT!" Rolling her over, he continued kissing inch by inch from her lips to her neck. Working his way as he removed the remainder of what little she was wearing, tracing her nipples with his tongue. Then sliding his tongue straight down the center of her stomach.

Rolling her over, kissing the small of her back, licking every inch he could of her sweet smelling flesh as he lowered himself and continued kissing down the back of her legs placing special kisses on her lower stomach as she turned, wrapping his arms gently but firmly around her thighs. Tenderly tasting each inner-thigh till he reached the center, where by now, was hot sweet and just right for the taking.

Bringing Kitty to the extreme point of pleasure, he heard her sultry voice call out. "Oh, Cowboy! Please!"

"What, Honey? What do you want?"

"You, Cowboy. I want you. Please? Now? Please don't tease me. I need to feel you, I need to feel you fill me."

"Honey, I thought you'd never ask." Sliding up a top her, working his way between the warmth of her thighs.

"Now, Cowboy."

Then ever so tenderly and gently, he filled her with all he had. At that moment, the world ceased to exist and once again, blue met blue, hot flesh met hot flesh. The fire that ignited between their two hearts and bodies, melted these two into one.

No telling where one started and the other ended.

Later, spent in one another's arms, "Kit, that was…"

"Uh huh." She murmured. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"Oh, Honey. Loud and clear." Matt said, snuggling her close to him.

"Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"What I told Katie was right."

Looking down slightly, "Huh?"

"Best revenge. Living our lives, just being who we are. I'll take that every time."

"Me too."

For the remainder of the evening and early into the next morning, the two laid entwined in the warm, safe comfort of the intimate love they had shared.

"This is who they were!"

FINI


End file.
